koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Gundam
ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam is a Gundam developed by ZAFT following the defeat of the Archangel and its ace pilot, Kira Yamato. Originally intended for Athrun Zala's use, it was later taken by Rey Za Burrel following the former's second defection from ZAFT. As the successor to the Providence Gundam, it is armed with a vastly improved DRAGOON System. Utilized via an advanced quantum communication system, the DRAGOONs can be operated without a heightened sense of spatial awareness. To solve the hindrance of atmospheric combat, both the DRAGOON pods and the backpack itself were designed to double as pivoting turrets that could be fired, allowing to retain the use of its maximum firepower. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Moveset Stationary : , , , , , : Slashes with its two beam sabers, then combines them into their double-bladed configuration for three more slashes, ending in a spin attack. : : Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can fire up to five times. :Hold : Fires a linked shot from its back-mounted DRAGOONs. The number of shots is affected if the C6 attack is still in effect. : , : Swift kick and beam saber slice in the air. : , , : Thrusts forward with its beam sabers. Press/hold to fire thin beams its back-mounted DRAGOONs in their default position, quickly converging their beams to the front. : , , , : Deploys its back-mounted DRAGOONs and fires sustained beams of energy in a fan-pattern that converges to the center. Press/hold to add a linked blast from the DRAGOONs. : , , , , : Hovers in the air and deploys its DRAGOONs on the ground, firing a barrage of beam shots that knock enemies airborne. : , , , , , : Deploys one half of its back-mounted DRAGOONs which will fire continuously to provide a wall of beam fire. Execute the attack again to launch the other half. The attack ends after a short period of time or if damage is sustained. : : Flies while leaning forward, firing rapidly with its beam rifle and its DRAGOONs firing at either side, ending with the DRAGOONs deploying and firing off a spiraling beam shot similar to the Providence's C5 attack. :Hold : Launches all DRAGOON pods, raining down beam fire while the two larger DRAGOON pods continuously spin around it in a circle while releasing concentrated beams of energy that sweep enemies up. It ends with a full-circle linked blast of energy from all DRAGOONs. Aerial/Dashing : , , , , , : Twirls the beam sabers in front of it in their double-bladed configuration, ending in a cross-slash : , : The backpack flips over and fires a linked shot from its DRAGOONs. : : The backpack flips over and fires a large concentrated beam of energy from its large DRAGOONs while deploying the other ones for a barrage of smaller beam shots. Special Equipment In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'Deuterion Engine': Gradually restores HP. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits